kero's sweet tooth
by shantelle-moon
Summary: Kero and a cake...what more to say. Read and review.One shot


Dislaimer : I don't own CCS so please don't sue oki....the only thing I own are my fingers wich sometimes have a mind of their own (sweatdrop) lol!! Erm..this story takes place when Sakura and the whole gang are 17, and Tomoyo is about to get married with Eriol so Sakura decides to give the reception at her place and stores all the foods and goodies in her fridge. She sends Kero home to check on everything....Big mistake!! Anyhow on with the story!!OH ..before I forget this is a one shot oki!

Kero's sweet tooth 

"_Why do I always do the dirty work man?...kero clean this! Kero pick that up!...sheeeeeesh!... 7 years and she never asks Yue to do this stuff...man this sucks!"_

After many more minutes of sulking and cursing , the little yellow teady bear with wings plops down on the couch . Closing his eyes to rest for a few minutes only to be awakened by a growling sound coming from his little fat chuby belly.

"_I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo hungry!....I don't think anyone will notice if I...no..no..I promised Sakura I wouldn't ....but juste one little itsy bitsy piece....Yeah!...nobody will notice...errr...sakura's gonna kill me.."_

__Flashback

"_Kero! I'm trusting you to get everything ready for when we get back....AND NO TOUCHING THE CAKE IN THE FRIGE!!"_

"_Jeezzzz some confidance....am I that much of an pig?....I promise Sakura the cake is safe with me...yup!"_

"_Mistress....is it wise to leave him do this by himself...maybe I should supervise him" _the angel said to sakura with his stare on kero...who by now was glaring back at Yue with daggers in his eyes.

"_IT'S SAKURA!...S-A-K-U-R-A!...STOP calling me Mistress!...arg!.."_

"_Yes Miss...I mean Sakura_(sweatdrop!!)"

"_Ha! ha! ha!_....(Kero obviously rolling on the ground in a giggle fit).._Yue got a scoldingggggg_ (in a singsong voice)"

"_SHUT UP !!!...stupid little stuffed toy_.." Yue said with his fists ready to clobber Kero.

"_I AM NOT A STUFFED TOY YOU YANKER WITH_ PEANUTS _FOR A BRAIN_!" kero said pulling out his tongue at the moon guardian.

Sakura(Sweatdrops!!)

"_WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME....YOU...YOU FEATHER_ _BRAIN_!" Yue said looking like an enraged tomato that's about to burst.(lol! Now that would be funny).

"_SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU.....JUST KNOCK IT OFF_!!!" Sakura said with her foot stomping the ground and steam coming out of her ears.

"_Yes M'ammm_!" both guardians said in inison (major sweatdrop.lol).

After calming down a bit and regaining her normal charming voice sakura looked at both her guardians with calm green eyes.

"_Now listen both of you..I want no more fighting...at least for today....you can pound your lights out tomorow..but for now please try to be at peace with one another...this is a special day for Tomoyo and Eriol and I don't want it ruined because of some silly nonsense"_

"_Yes sakura" _both said at the same time.

"_Good!..now Kero go home and do what I asked you to do please"._

"_Okay kid! No problem.." _kero said in an angelique voice

"_Great Kero" _Sakura said while grabbing an unsuspecting Yue bye the colar and dragging him off into the church.

End of Flashback

"_Awwwwwwwwwww but i'm soooooo hungry!"_ kero said with puppy dog eyes starring at the fridge as if it would magickly give him an answer that it was okay.

"_Okay..okay...now what do I do??.....just one little nibble...just_ _one...nobody's gonna miss one little piece...THAT'S IT I GIVE UP!..ARG!... I can't take this anymore..just one quick peek and a taste and that's it..."_

And with that said and his mind made up Kero opens the door to the fridge. His eyes almost bug out of his head when he see's the 3 layer wedding cake right in front of him, drool falling from his mouth to the floor. Kero had just found a little piece of heaven and was just about to advance on his treasure when all of a sudden.. the door swings shut behind him...UH oh!!

"_What the hell??" _kero said as he was pushed by the weight of thedoor and slammed into the cake.

A snickering voice was heard from outside the door, wich Kero found very familiar. A very cruel mocking laugh that resonnated in his ears as footsteps could be heard leaving the house. Kero was not a happy camper.

"_Hey!!!...lemeee out of here!"_ the yellow bear cried out in a crackling voice.

"_C'mon guys it's not funny....helllllllllp!!...somebody??...anybody??"_

_T_he little bear cried his heart out for 10 minutes but to no avail.

"_Guess I'm stuck here...geezzz it's freezing in here!...hummmmm this frosting sure is good..." _kero said cleaning off his paws withhis tongue. Somehow he couldn't help but gawk at the cake in front of him.

"_Heeeeeey babyyyy!" _Kero said to the cake_. "You new around here good looking?...mmmmmm..the shy type are we now?...wadadya say we get a little more acquainted here honeyyyyy(in a purrrrrring to dady sweet stuff!...aahh yeah!!"_

Many more "Burps" later.........

"_KERO WE'RE HOME_!!" Sakura said from the front door.

Absolute silence

"_C'mon Kero where are you???...I've got puddingggggggggg!..............................That's weird??...wonder where he could be...it's so..."_

"_Quiet?"_ Yue retorted with a half smirk on his face.

"_Maybe he's upstairs playing video games and he didn't here us come in...you know Kero and video games" _

"_I highly doubt that mis....err......I mean saaakuraa...the little bundle of feathers rarelly misses an oppertunity for pudding....maybee we should....erm...I mean we should check_ in _the kitchen_" Yue said looking somewere off into space to avoid his Mistress eyes.

Sakura looked up at her guardian with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, who somehow avoided her gaze.

"_Yue???....is there something your not telling me?......and why are you not looking at me??" _

"_Not at all Sakura_!! (in a sly tone)...._why would you think there was something wrong??_

"Nothing it's...just that...erm...well..er...you seemed spaced out a moment ago..and..I" 

"_ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF SOMETHING!?"_ Yue said in a not too pleased tone while staring directly in his mistress eyes.

"_NO no..no...nevermind_" she said not wanting to start a glarring competition with her moon guardian, wich she knew was pointless.

"_BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP_"

"_What in the heck was that???"_ the green eyed girl said with a surprised look on her face and slowly inching closer to her guardian.

"_Maybe it's a ghost_" yue smiled to himself.

"_AWWWww...g.g..ghost??_" the mistress of the cards started stutering while clinging to Yue as for dear life.

"_SAKURA!!...I was only kidding...ghosts don't burp_" he said sarcasticly" _you can let go_ _now...your starting to cut the circulation in my arm_"

Sakura looked up at her knight and shinning armor with a slight blush on her face and slowly detached herself from the death grip she had on his arm.

"_S..sorry Yue! ...I..errm."_

"BURPPPPPPPPP" 

"_OH MY GOD_ _!....there it is again...and it's...it's coming from the fridge....I think?"_

"_Hump!"_ Yue snorted, advancing on the fridge with a puzzled sakura behind him.

Opening the fridge door in one swift motion, sakura could only gawk at what she saw sprawlled out ont a huge empty dish on the shelve. Lying flat on his back with an overgrown wiggly fat jello belly was none other than.......

"_KEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...HOW COULD YOU??...YOU......ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!...NOOO!!!!!_ Sakura cried out while dropping to the floor.

Kero turned his head to his mistress while clutching his stomach in agony.

Yue just couldn't keep a straight face anymore and turned his head while trying to regain his cool composure.

" _Saaaaaaaaakkkkuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...helpppppppp..me...I'm dying...here..BURPPPPPP!!!"_

Sakura looked at her plump little guardian with rage on her face _"OWW...KERO_ YOU?.....what a m I suppose to tell Eriol and Tomoyo about their cake now...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???

"_But Sakuraaaaaaaa??...it's not my fault...it's.." _

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE WORD KERO!!...NOT ONE MORE_ _WORD" _ Said the Mistress while slaming the fridge door close and leaving the kitchen stomping the floor. The whole city could feel the ground shaking for miles and miles.

"_SAAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAA!....C'MON DON'T LEAVE ME_ _HEREEEE....PLEASEEEEEEEEE!"_ the yellow bear was stomping on the door.

The moon guardian leaned on the door with a feline grin on his face.

"_Serves you right Kero Beros.....Now what's the magic word?"_ Yue said in a singing voice.

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW NOOOOOOOOOO!_"Kero winned from inside.

Half an hour later after Sakura had calmed a little and explained what had happened to Tomoyo, Eriol had suggested that she use the Sweet card to conjure a new cake. Wich worked out marvelously to her hearts desire,at least the hole day was not a total loss.

Meanwhile.......in the kitchen strange cursing sounds could be heard coming from the fridge...

THE END....

Okayyyyyy!!! For a first fic I hope that wasn't too bad, I know my grammar sucks! But hell I have an excuse cause i'm french(smirks)! Anyways like I said this was a one shot so don't expect any more chapters from this one...in a way this was sorta of a revenge fic I'm not too sure if Kero and Yue actually fight as much but hey! I tought it was a funny subjetc....and yes before you say it the characters were ...well out of character d'uh!! So please be kind and review, flames will go directly in Kero's stomach along with other stuff!!YUP!! I thank the people in advance and send lots of puddings your way!mmmmmm PUDDINGGGGG(drools)lol....BYE!!!


End file.
